Red's Adventure
by DragonWing85
Summary: Tired of being ignored, Red runs away from home. The Four Swords team desperately search to find their missing comrade. However, as Red's trek takes them deeper into the forest, they soon realize that they can't exist without each other. Will they find Red in time or will it be too late? Rated T for minor violence and injuries.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Reader,**

 **I have never played Four Swords, but I have read and enjoyed the Manga edition written by Akira Himekawa. So, for all of you hardcore gamers, I apologize for anything that may not be related to the game. Please enjoy** **Red's Adventure** **.**

"Red! Stop bugging me," shouted Blue as he stormed around the castle room.

"But I just wanted to play a game."

"Enough! Go bother someone else," said Blue as he stomped out of the room.

"Okay," whimpered Red as his lip quivered.

Red slowly walked into the next room where Vio sat studying a map.

"Hey, Vio,"

"What is it Red?" mumbled Vio as he glanced back and forth form the map to a book.

"Umm, I was wondering…would you like to…"

"Red," Vio cut in, "I'm very busy trying to locate something for the princess. If it's related to that, then I can help. If not, I can't leave my work right now."

"Oh, uh, okay," said Red as he ducked his head and headed to the next room.

"Green!" shouted Red as he ran toward him. Green continued to spare with a straw dummy.

"What is it, Red?"

"Are you busy?"

"What does it look like, Red? It's not like I do this for fun. I must work out to stay in shape. What if the princess was attacked? No one wants a weak leader!" Green lunged at his fake enemy and stabbed it in the chest. The dummy fell backwards. "Victory!" shouted Green.

"Uh, I'll just come back later," said Red slowly as he backed out of the room. "Well," he said aloud as he walked back to his room, "if they don't want me around, I just won't be around." Red packed himself a small bag of food, grabbed an ice wand, and sheathed his sword. As he left the castle, he glanced back. _They'll be happier without me around,_ he thought to himself as the sun began to set. _They won't even miss me._ He sighed and headed into the dark forest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Meanwhile at the castle:_

Green walked into a large room where the Four Sword team a had gathered for the evening. A large fire burned in the mantle casting a warm gentle glow on their faces. Vio was falling asleep reading a book, while Blue angrily fiddled with a loose jewel on his sword's hilt.

"What a day," yawned Green as he glanced around the room. "Where's Red?"

Blue shrugged his shoulders.

Vio glanced up with an arched eyebrow. "I thought he was with you."

Green frowned, "No, I was busy."

Vio added, "Me too." They both looked at Blue.

"What? He wanted to play some stupid game. I didn't have time for that. He's so annoying!"

"Like you not?" retorted Vio.

"Alright, enough!" interrupted Green. "We need to find Red. It's getting late."

"He's probably off hiding somewhere crying," said Blue.

Green stared at him with his fists on his hips.

"Fine," said Blue crossing his arms with a huff, "I'll check all of his hiding places."

"I'll check the kitchen," added Vio.

"Good, I'll check the grounds outside. Meet back here in half an hour."

Blue and Vio nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

_Deep in the forest:_

Red warmed his hands by the small campfire he made.

"Geez, it's cold tonight. I wonder what the guys are doing back at the castle?" Red patted his arms for warmth. "Who cares about them! No one can yell at me here out here." Red wrapped his arms around himself. "I do wonder though if they miss me." As he reached into his bag for food, a small squirrel slowly crept up to the fire.

"Well, hey there little guy," said Red glad for the company, "you want some apple?"

The squirrel cocked his head as the apple rolled towards him.

"Here you go. It's okay. Who's a good boy?"

As the squirrel smiled, two razor sharp fangs protruded from its' mouth.

"Hey," said Red a little shaky, "Nice teeth."

The squirrel attacked the apple and consumed it like a vampire.

"Guess you really like apples," said Red.

The squirrel eyed him, fangs dripping with saliva.

Red glanced at his ice wand just out of reach.

The squirrel glanced at it too.

Red stared at the squirrel.

The squirrel stared back and licked his fangs.

"Who's a good boy?" squeaked Red.

The squirrel sprang through the air. Red dove towards the campfire and grabbed a flaming stick. He turned and waved it at the squirrel. The squirrel snarled and ran back into the bushes.

"Whew! That was close. Who's the King of the forest?!" said Red with Blue's arrogance.

The bushes shook and several tiny red eyes with razor sharp teeth peered out at Red.

"Uh-oh."


	4. Chapter 4

_Back at the castle:_

"Anything?" asked Green as he walked back into the warm cozy room to join the others.

"There's no sign of him anywhere," said Vio puzzled. "Do you think he's okay?"

"He's probably out in the forest making friends with the squirrels," scowled Blue.

Green frowned, "This isn't like him. It's too dark to search the forest tonight. We'll, head out at daybreak. Until then, place some lanterns in the windows. If he is lost out there, maybe the lights will show him the way home."

Vio nodded firmly.

Blue crossed his arms. "Whatever," he said trying not to show his concern.


	5. Chapter 5

_Deep in the forest:_

"Stupid squirrels," mumbled Red as though he were Blue. "Now my ice wand is broken." He stared at fifty fanged rodents frozen in attack position. He kicked some dirt into the fire to dowse it. Although the night was cold, he feared the fire would melt and awaken his fiendish friends.

Red sighed and tossed the wand into the bushes. He continued to walk through the dark woods until he came to a deep flowing river. "It's too cold to swim across. If I still had my ice wand, I could just skate across," he grumbled.

"What would Vio do if he were here?" Red thought aloud rubbing his chin. "Hmm. He'd say, 'I'm too busy studying,' and then go back to reading his book." Red paced back and forth scratching his head in thought. "Well, I may not have a book, but I can study! I'll follow the river until I find a place to cross. That's it!" he said pounding his fist into the palm of his hand. "Ha, who needs Vio when you've got a genius like me?" He beamed triumphantly at his light-bulb moment, and continued to follow the river. Little did he notice that the farther downstream he went, the rougher the water became.


	6. Chapter 6

_During the castle's daybreak:_

"Any sign of him," asked Vio as Green walked into the large room that felt so warm the night before. The fire had long died out leaving an eerie chill in the air.

"I saw some tracks heading into the forest. I'm not positive, but I think they are Red's." Green cocked his head, "What's with Blue napping? I thought he'd be up by now."

Vio yawned, "Don't let him know I told you. He stayed up all night putting more and more lanterns in the castle's windows. He kept grumbling that Red had gotten lost and couldn't see the castle. He finally fell asleep about two hours ago."

"I couldn't sleep either," said Green, "I kept pacing the grounds outside off and on all night thinking that I just might hear him call out for help or something." He glanced over at Blue again, "Is it just me or is Blue's tunic really faded?" The once deep blue tunic was now a light sky blue.

"I was hoping I was just seeing things," frowned Vio, "but you're right. And his isn't the only one." Green took a closer look at Vio. The deep purple had become more of a gentle lilac.

"What does it mean?" asked Green.

"It's NOT GOOD (if it's what I think it means). We need to find Red and fast."

Green nodded firmly, "Let's go get our brother!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Near the river's edge:_

The farther Red walked the faster the river flowed. _There has to be a place to cross somewhere!_ thought Red to himself. Just ahead he noticed a large tree trunk that connected both sides of the river bank.

"Finally!"

As Red stepped onto the rotting log, his foot broke through just as easy as breaking an egg.

"Yikes! Hmm. What would Vio do? I…could…distribute my weight. He carefully crawled across the log like a snail.

"Wow," said Red beaming, "this is easier that I thought!"

As Red reached the middle of the rotting bridge, a tektite mounted the log from the other side.

"Hello," said Red as it approached him.

"May I please pass?" questioned Red as another tektite mounted the log.

"Oh, hi there," and another one joined.

"Hey th-e-r-e," said Red a little shaky as another tektite joined. The log began cracking under the weight. Red watched with panic as one more decided to join the cluster.

"Hey, guys, I think we should…" **CRAAAK!** "A-A-H-H-H-H!"

The river tossed Red like a rag doll farther downstream. Struggling, he finally surfaced gasping for air. From a distant rock, the tektites laughed hysterically. Red grabbed onto a piece of the log that was caught in the rocks.

"You think this is funny?" Red hung onto the log for dear life as more waves whipped at body trying to tear him away from his life saver.

"Well, it's not," shouted Red as the log broke again. The tektites' laughter roared over the rushing waters. The rapids pulled Red farther under tumbling him around like clothes in a dryer. Once more he surfaced spitting water.

"Help! Somebody, please, help!" He glanced ahead and saw the last of the log tumble out of sight over the water's edge.

"Oh, SNAP!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Back at Red's campsite:_

The trio followed the footsteps until they came to a small clearing that once had a small campfire.

Blue stood dumfounded, "Wow! Looks like someone was really angry." He stooped to examine a frozen squirrel. "Look at the size of those fangs! You don't think that Red did this do you?"

Green rubbed his chin, "Red's too nice to do something like this. It seems kind of cruel."

"Yeah?" said Blue, "Well, so are those fangs."

"Hey, Vio, come take a look at this," shouted Green. "Vio?"

Vio was stooped over a bush. "Guys, he was here," said Vio solemnly pulling something out of a bush.

Blue and Green walked over and examined a broken ice rod.

"It could be anybody's," said Blue.

"No," said Vio, "It's not just anybody's. Look closer." Both Green and Blue studied the rod. And there it was-Red's name neatly carved into the handle.

"Well," said Green, "the good news is that we are on the right trail!"

"And the bad news?" scowled Blue.

"The bad news is…" Vio paused looking sick," the bad news is…" Vio tailed off dropping the ice rod.

"Vio!" said Green as he rushed to catch him. "Vio, Vio! Come on, Vio! Open your eyes!"

Vio lay limp in Green's arms.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Blue. "He couldn't have just passed out for no reason!"

"Quick, grab some water. I think I hear a river nearby."

"With what?"

"I don't know! Use your hat."

Blue nodded worriedly and rushed towards the stream. "First Red's missing, and now Vio's sick," grumbled Blue. "What's going on here? I never should have told Red to stop bugging me. If only he were here now…I'd…I'd…give him a hug." He glanced up at the sound of several tektites laughing farther down river. _Huh?_ _What's up with that?_ Blue dipped his hat into the cold stream and headed back to camp. "I got the water!" he said as Green kept gently slapping Vio's face.

"Good. Dump it on him,"

"What?"

"I said DUMP it on HIM!"

Blue poured the chilly water over his brother's face. Vio flinched and opened his eyes.

"Whoo, there you are. You gave us quite a scare!"

"What happened?" asked Vio dripping wet.

"You were talking and just passed out in mid-sentence," said Blue. "Luckily, I was there to save you!"

Green rolled his eyes, "We're just glad you're okay."

Vio nodded slowly and grimaced, "Honestly, Guys, I think Red's in trouble!"

The trio stared at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

_While at the campsite:_

The trio continued to stare at each other.

"Well?" said Blue breaking the silence. "Are you going to tell us or are we going to just keep staring at each other?"

Vio sighed, "I was hoping this wasn't the case, but I'm afraid it is."

"What is it?" said Green.

Vio nodded at Blue, "Have you noticed how faded your tunic has become?"

"Yeah, so? I washed it too much. I do like to stay clean."

"Overnight?"

"Yours doesn't look so great either!" snapped Blue.

"My point exactly!"

Green scratched his head, "Where are you going with this?"

Vio looked Green in the eyes, "Have you ever known me to pass out before?"

"We've all had our fair share of…"

"I mean just out of the blue with no reason!"

"Well…no," said Green thoughtfully.

"I'm just as healthy as you are. So…"

"So?" asked Green.

"So," sighed Vio out of desperation, "the reason these things are happening is because the balance of the four swords has been upset."

Blue chocked his head, "So, this is because Red is missing? We've been separated before."

"No!" shouted Vio rubbing his forehead. "It's not because Red is missing!"

"Maybe you should lie down," said Blue, "You're not making any sense."

"Don't you get it!" screamed Vio grabbing Blue by the shoulders.

"Back off, Vio," said Blue doubling his fits.

"No! You just don't get it!"

"I'm warning you to back OFF!" Vio still held him by the shoulders staring him in the eyes.

Green stepped up, "Vio, let him…"

But it was too late. Blue thrust his fist right though Vio's face.

"What the…?" Blue's hand floated through Vio's face. Vio stepped back staring at Blue with determination.

"Now do you get it? We can't exist," said Vio softly.

Blue stared at his fading hands. "I'm like a ghost!"

"And soon we'll all be gone."

"How is this happening?" said Green.

"From the looks of the campsite, Red has become angry and arrogant like Blue. Judging from what all has happened to me, Red is also trying to be logical. If we are to survive, Red needs to go back to being his innocent, sweet, annoying self."

"But nothing has happened to me," said Green.

"Net YET. Which means, we have to act fast before we all vanish!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Along the river bank:_

The trio found more of Red's tracks and followed them until they came to a broken log caught by some rocks.

"The tracks stop here," said Vio

"So…did he swim across?" said Blue dipping his fingers into the water. "Geez, it's freezing!"

"No, the current's too strong," replied Green. "He would know better."

"It's not like he walked across that broken log," said Blue.

"What if he did?" said Vio rubbing his chin.

Green paled, "You don't mean…"

Vio nodded his head slowly.

Blue glanced back and forth at them, "What?"

Vio softened his eyes, "Blue…it looks like Red tried to cross here. The log must have cracked and…"

Blue interrupted, "And he's out there waiting for us to come rescue him. So, stop talking already and let's go find him." Blue turned on his heels and darted downstream.

 _He can't be dead_ , thought Blue to himself. _He just can't be!_

Vio and Green raced to catch up with Blue. They found him wading into the river.

"Blue, what are you doing?" shouted Green, "Get out of there!

Vio watched in horror as he saw the river become a waterfall in the distance. "Green! Get him out of there. There's a waterfall ahead. He's going to get swept away by the current!"

"Blue, get back here now!" shouted Green in desperation. Blue ignored his leader and continued to wade the chilling waters. Finally, he stopped, grabbed something stuck on a rock, and wadded back to the banks.

"Are you crazy?" said Green helping Blue out of the water. As Blue doubled over shivering from the cold, he handed a small red hat to Green.

"He's really gone. Isn't he?" said Blue shaking.

Tears welled up in Blue's eyes as Vio slowly wrapped his arms around him. Green turned and walked away from the group. He stood at the top of the falls looking down. The bottom resembled a monster with sharp rocks for teeth waiting to be fed. Nausea took over as he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Red," he whispered as the cold spray from the falls beaded his face. "I let you down. I should have been there to save you." He pounded the ground with his fist. "I'll never forgive myself for pushing you away. Never!"


	11. Chapter 11

_On a sandy bank near a village:_

Red spat out water as he came to. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Blurred forms of people stood all around him. He blinked to focus.

"Wow," said one of the blurs, "He's alive. We just knew you were dead, Kid."

"What happened?" he asked as he tried to sit up.

The giant shirtless man stooped down to look him in the eye, "I'm Jerry. And that my friend," he said pointing to the waterfall, "is what happened. Are you some kind of thrill seeker?"

Red shook his head no.

"You're not from around here are ya? What's your name, Kid?"

"I'm Red. I'm from Hyrule castle."

"Red! What an original name! So you must be some kind of knight."

Red nodded his head yes.

"Well, no wonder you survived! I mean being a knight and all. Say you look really beat. Let me take you to a place where you can get warm and dry and have a nice meal. How's that sound?"

Red wobbled a little as he stood up. "That sounds great, actually."

"Follow me, Kid. I'll take you to the best place in town." Jerry turned to the crowd, "Back up folks! There's nothing to see here. The kid's been through enough. He doesn't need ya'll breathing up his air." The crowd began quickly dispersed and soon it was only Red and Jerry. "You got to forgive them. They can't help but be nosy."

Jerry stopped in front of a run-down inn. The door was ajar, and the sign dangled from only one chain. It looked like it hadn't had a paint job in twenty years. "You can't judge it by the appearance, "said Jerry, "but I promise it has the best food this side of Hyrule!" Red followed Jerry inside. A large roaring fire gave the interior a soft comforting glow despite the inn's outside appearance.

"Well, don't just stand there, Kid. Go warm up by the fire."

"It's kind of you to bring me here but I don't have any rupees."

"Ha! Don't you worry about a thing. I'll cover all your expenses. Folks around here like to care for one another."

"I don't know what to say," said Red.

"Don't say anything." He watched Red scamper over to the fire.

"Well, well, aren't we awful generous today?" said the lady inn keeper. "Are you going soft, Jerry?"

"Shh. The kid might hear you. Lolli, I struck gold!"

"Oh really," said Lolli sarcastically. "And how's that?"

"He's a knight of Hyrule," said Jerry whispering.

Lolli studied Red. "Jerry, that's not just any knight. That's Link! Why would you bring him here?"

"Yeah, it's him all right, and it gets even better! He's just one of four."

"There are four Links?"

"Lolli, haven't you ever heard the legend of the four swords? Whoever pulls it out of the pedestal and breaks the seal is split in to four of the same person."

"You're kidding, right?"

I need you to keep an eye on him while I prepare my boat. I'm taking him to Lord Vaati. There's a reward out for anyone who brings him the four sword Links alive.

"Alright, I'm in! But I want half the reward."

"What!" bellowed Jerry causing the walls of the inn to shake.

Red spun around, "Is everything okay? I can go. I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh no, "said Lolli, "Everything is FINE. Jerry here was just surprised that I insisted on taking HALF of the expenses."

Jerry faked a grin, "Well, if you INSIST!"

"I DOOO! Now come, Lin…I mean, Red. Let's get you something to eat. I bet you're starving."


	12. Chapter 12

_At the crest of the falls:_

Vio walked up to Green and put a hand on his shoulder. Green glanced at Vio and then stood up. He looked back at Blue shivering against a tree trunk.

"How is he?" asked Green nodding in Blue's direction.

"About as fair off as you."

Green nodded in agreement.

"And what about you?" said Green with a this-can't-be-real look in his eyes.

"I'm…" Vio swallowed hard and crossed his arms, "I'll be fine." He stared at the ground. "So now what?"

"Take Blue back to the castle. I'm going to keep searching till I find Red."

"No way!" said Blue marching towards them. "I'm not losing anyone else! If you go, I go."

Vio nodded, "I'm with Blue on this one."

"Fine. Let's find a safe way down these falls. It looks like there's a village at the base of the falls. We'll check there and see if anyone has found…," Green paused. "Come on. Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

_Back at the inn:_

"So, tell me about yourself, Red," said Lolli sitting down with him at a wobbly table.

"Well, there's nothing to tell really" said Red shyly.

"Oh, that can't be true! What brings you to our lowly village?" As Lolli motioned for someone to bring them some food, she placed her fingers in the form of an "L" and rested them on her left cheek.

"No, I'm not really important back home."

"And why's that?

"Because my brothers are the real heroes. I'm…I'm just annoying."

"I've heard there's a hero in all of us," said Lolli thoughtfully.

"Maybe. But I just seem to be in everyone's way. My brothers are always yelling at me especially Blue! No one wants me around. So, I left." Red's stomach growled as a large plate of food was set in front of him. "Oh wow! I didn't realize how hungry I was until now."

"Eat up my LONE HERO! And don't stop till your full. It's on the house!" Lolli locked eyes with the server. And placed her "L" shaped fingers on her left cheek again. The server nodded and returned to the kitchen.

"So, Red, with the others out of the picture, have you had any heroic adventures?"

"Well," said Red through mouthfuls, "I did fight off a hoard of razor fanged squirrels."

"Wow, you must have been terrified!"

Red scratched his throat and coughed, "Well at first I was, but I handled it." Red wiped some sweat off his brow. "I think I'm starting to warm up now after going over that freezing waterfall."

"Waterfall! Red, you are a brave one, aren't you?"

Red smiled and started coughing again.

"Miss, Lolli, I don't feel very well."

"What's wrong, Red? Are you feeling sleepy?"

"No," said Red starting to gasp, "My throat is itching and it's hard to breathe!" Red's hands were shaking, and the room started spinning. Miss Lolli's voice echoed in his ears. The room spun even faster as Red fell from his chair.


	14. Chapter 14

_Close to the village:_

The trio made it safely to the base of the falls. As Green led the group towards the village, Vio whispered to Blue, "Look at Green's tunic." Blue nodded as he noticed that the once grass green tunic had faded to a lime-like color. _I wonder…_ thought Vio as his thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Well, I'll be…" said Jerry. "Three more of you. Wow! It has been a day!"

"Three more?" questioned Green. "Then you've seen our brother? He would be dressed in a red tunic."

"Yeah, I carried him over to the inn," said Jerry grinning.

Green took a deep breath to compose himself. "Sir, will you show us the way, please. We've come to take his body home."

"Take his what? Wait. Ha, Ha! You think…ha ha ha!"

"It's not funny," growled Blue doubling his fists.

"No, no, no. Ha ha. He's back at the inn. He's probably eating by now."

"He's alive!" said the trio in unison.

"Sure! But I must say we did think the kid was dead when we pulled him from the water. He's a tough little guy. Come on follow me. I'll take you to him."

The relieved trio followed Jerry to the inn. Vio stood back taking in the scene. "Something doesn't feel right about this place."

"You think?" said Blue. "It's about to collapse!"

"Right this way fellas," said Jerry ushering them through the door. He rubbed his hands together, "Oh this is a golden day! A golden day indeed!"


	15. Chapter 15

_At the inn:_

The trio walked through the door and saw Lolli leaning over Red.

"Red!" they shouted in unison and rushed to his side.

"Red, wake up!" said Green slapping his face. "Vio, what's wrong with him?"

Vio held his fingers up to Red's nose. "He's not breathing, Green." He placed his head on Red's chest and listened. "I can't hear a heartbeat!" Vio immediately began pressing on Red's chest while Green started blowing air into his lungs.

Lolli stepped back with her hands to her mouth. Blue pulled out his sword and pointed it at Lolli and Jerry. "What did you do to him?"

"Hey now, take it easy," said Jerry. "Lolli, what happened? I left the kid here for you to watch him."

Lolli called the server over to them. "What did you put in his food?"

"Poison," said the server, "like you told me to."

"I didn't tell you to poison him!" shouted Lolli exasperated. "I told you to give him a sedative!"

"But, but you gave me the signal with the "L" on your left cheek."

"Yes! That means sedative! The right cheek is poison."

"O-o-h-h-h," said the server.

"Is there an antidote?" said Green between breaths.

"Oh uh…Fairy Tonic! I have some behind the counter."

"Blue, grab it!" shouted Green as he continued forcing air in to Red's lungs.

"Don't even think about moving," said Blue as he swung himself over the counter. _Seriously!_ he thought as he surveyed several bottles cluttering the shelf. "What does it look like?"

"It's the pink one in the back!" shouted Lolli.

"Gotcha!" said Blue as he spied it hidden behind several bottles. His hand floated right through it as he tried to grab it. "Green, we have a problem! I'm ghosting! I-I can't pick it up!"

"Vio, go!" said Green. "I've got Red." Green began switching back in forth from breathing to compressions.

"Where is it?" said Vio sliding over the counter.

"There! There! In the back!"

"Don't worry, Blue, we'll…Blue? Blue!" Blue was gone.

"Hurry," shouted Green snapping Vio back into action. The purple clad boy hurdled himself back over the counter and slid to Red's side. He twisted and pulled at the lid of the tonic. "It won't budge!" He panicked as he realized that he too was ghosting. "Green, it's happening to me to!

Green turned and saw a look of horror in Vio's eyes as the bottle fell through his hands. Green's quick reflexes snatched the bottle before hit the ground. He popped the lid off and forced the liquid down Red's throat.

"Come on. Come on. Work!" Red still didn't move. No breath. No heartbeat. No…nothing. "Please, Red," said Green, sniffling, and pulling Red into a hug, "come back to us!" Green noticed that he also was ghosting. He hugged Red tighter. "Red," he whispered as his voice cracked, "don't leave us. We need you to come home."

A salty tear drop fell on Red's cheek as Green vanished.


	16. Chapter 16

_At the inn:_

Jerry and Lolli hovered over the silent sleeping boy.

"Is he dead?" questioned Jerry.

"R-Red?" said Lolli reaching out to touch his shoulder. The boy stirred and blinked his eyes.

Sitting bolt upright, he shouted, "Blue… Green… Vio!" He glanced around the room. "Where are they?"

Lolli just whispered, "They're gone."

"What? But I heard them. I know they're here!" the boy jumped up and started calling to them, "Blue! Green! Where are you guys? Vio! I'm here!" He froze as he saw his reflection in the silver dish he had eaten off of. A green clad Link stared back at him. "No! I'm Link again? Just one Link?" He looked at Jerry and Lolli.

"Well, one's better than none! Ain't that right, Lolli?" said Jerry with a laugh. Lolli looked at him with disgust. "Ah, come on. It will be easier to carry one kid to Lord Vatti than four. Am I right?"

"Carry me to Lord Vatti? I trusted you! Even more…Red trusted you!" said Link spying his sword lying just out of reach.

"Yeah, that's what made it so easy," said Jerry as he took a step towards Link. "That innocent little kid would trust anyone. It's amazing he didn't end up dead sooner," he said taking another step forward. Link backed up scowling with fists doubled. "Hey, Lolli," grinned Jerry, "give me something to tie the kid up with."

"I've got something for you. Here!" grunted Lolli smacking Jerry in the head with a serving dish. Jerry fell to the ground shaking the inn like an earthquake. Link stood dumfounded.

"Go! Get out of here before he wakes up," shouted Lolli.

"But…"

"Go!" growled Lolli, "Leave this pig to me." Link grabbed the four sword and headed for the door. "Link," said Lolli in a softer voice. He stopped at the door and glanced back. "I'm sorry." Link's eyes glazed over with a look of sadness and he walked out the door without a word.


	17. Chapter 17

_On the way to the castle:_

Link paused as he approached the spot where the trio met Jerry. The memory echoed in his mind:

 _"_ _We've come to take his body home."_

Link shook his head to clear his thoughts. He continued his trek up the side of the waterfall. At the crest of the falls, another memory flooded his head:

 _"_ _He's really gone. Isn't he?"_

 _"_ _I'll never forgive myself for pushing you away. Never!"_

Tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He came across Red's camp sight. The frozen squirrels had finally melted in the sun and returned to their tree trunks to rest. Link bent down and inspected the broken ice wand. He rubbed his fingers across Red's name. Guilt tore at Link as another memory flashed:

 _"_ _Vio, Vio! Come on, Vio! Open your eyes!"_

 _"_ _What's wrong with him?"_

 _"_ _We can't exist."_

Link sniffled, but still refused to let any tears fall. Finally, he reached the castle. He stared at the windows filled with melted candles whose flames had long died out:

 _"_ _Don't let him know I told you. He stayed up all night putting more and more lanterns in the castle's windows. He kept grumbling that Red had gotten lost and couldn't see the castle."_

Link walked into the large room where the four swords team met every evening to relax and discuss the day's events. He stared at the empty fireplace that had brought such warmth. "It wasn't supposed to end like this!" shouted Link as he threw one of Vio's books into the ashes.

"End like what?" said Princess Zelda entering the room with the elegance of a queen.

"Can't you see?" said Link exasperated. He pointed to his green attire. "They're gone! Someone poisoned Red and the others just…DISAPPEARED!"

The princess took a step towards him. "If they really are gone, then how can you be here, Link?"

Link swallowed hard, "I…I don't know."

Zelda smiled softly and took Link by the hand. "Come with me."


	18. Chapter 18

_At a hidden location in Hyrule:_

Princess Zelda led Link to the four swords sanctuary. "Return the four sword to its pedestal," she commanded.

Link frowned placing the sword in its stone bed. "Zelda, do you really think that this will work?"

"We'll just have to see," she said with a knowing look in her eyes.

Link gave a half smile and grabbed the sword with his left hand. "Four Sword, lend me your strength!" he shouted as he pulled the sword from its sacred pedestal. Link stood perfectly still for about ten seconds. Finally, he glanced around. "It…it didn't work!" Link held the sword in front of him like a mirror. A disappointed green clad boy stared back at him. "Why, didn't it work?"

"Link," whispered the princess holding his hand in both of hers, "you're trying to protect yourself, so you won't be hurt again. Stop being angry."

"But…"

"Stop trying to figure it out."

"But I can't…"

"Stop trying to be brave."

"I can't…There's nothing left in me after all that! I'm nothing!"

"Yes, there is. There's something innocent. And that innocence is hope."

A tear slid down Link's cheek and then another and another. He dropped his sword and sank to his knees. The tears were a fountain now. He couldn't stop them if he tried. "I'm sorry!" he shouted with all his might. "I don't want to be alone. I miss them so much. I wish I'd never ran away!"

A hand touched his shoulder, "You're not alone."

Through blurry tears, he glanced at the sword. The reflection of a purple clad boy stood beside him touching his shoulder.

"Vio?" questioned Red. He twisted around to see Green and Blue behind him. "You're really here!"

"Of course, we are," said Green hugging Red. "We'll always be here for you."

"Always," said Blue ruffling Red's hair, "We're a team. It's not the same without you." Red embraced Blue with a bear hug. "Okay. Take it easy, will ya? Alright, Red…Red…Red, LET GO...Red! Back off!"

Red took a step back and wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry, I ran away."

Green looked him in the eyes, "We're the ones who are sorry, Red. This wouldn't have happened if we hadn't kept pushing you away. Can you forgive us?"

Red nodded "yes" as more tears cascaded down his face.

The princess clapped her hands, "I decree a part ofs every day should be devoted to spending time with Red."

"Really?!" said Red eyes gleaming.

"Sure," said Green.

"I guess," sighed Blue with a grin.

"Sound's like a plan," said Vio nodding.

Green picked up Red's sword and handed it to him. Each of them knelt in front of the princess.

"Princess Zelda," said Green, "we owe you our lives. We fight to protect you and the citizens of Hyrule."

"We fight with courage and honor," said Vio.

"We fight for justice," said Blue.

"We fight together!" said Red.


	19. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

 _Every evening:_

Green, Vio, and, Blue spent a part of their day with Red. Vio often read a story aloud. Green would play checkers (and let Red win sometimes). Blue's favorite game to play with Red was hide-n-seek. Truthfully, Blue napped while Red hid and waited for his opponent to find him. He always thought he had found the best hiding place, and wouldn't budge until Blue woke up and found him.

Every third Saturday of the month, the four swords team would visit Lolli. Green, Blue, and Vio would help repair the inn while Red would make lunch in the kitchen. Lolli, in return for the help, agreed to rid the inn of all of her poisons. But she did keep the sedatives for travelers who needed sleeping aids.

As for Jerry, no one really knows what happened to him. Rumor has it that Lord Vaati imprisoned him for failing to bring him Link.


End file.
